Deja Vu
by MikaUchiha
Summary: Do you ever feel like you've been somewhere or seen something before, but just couldn't place it. Somehow, my entire life felt that way. OC Self insert SI Changes a lot of the timeline SPOILERS Future OC pairing and NaruHina
1. Chapter 1 - Hello, Hello!

**MikaUchiha**

**Deja Vu**

**Summary: Do you ever feel like you've been somewhere or seen something before, but just couldn't place it. Somehow, my entire life felt that way. OC Self insert SI Changes a lot of the timeline SPOILERS  
**

**Author's Note: This will be kind of a remake of one of the other stories I've made. I've kinda got addicted to SIs recently so I decided to make one of my own. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1 - Hello, Hello!**

* * *

I remember little, if anything, from my past life. Trying to think of anything from my previous existence leads to blurred images and fragments of old memories that don't make sense, almost like they don't belong in this new world I'm in. It's frustrating, really, because I know that a previous life existed I just don't know what it contained. I guess that's just the way of the world.

Old memories would only hinder me anyway.

I'm not exactly sure when I was able to pinpoint the beginning of this new life. One day I just opened my eyes and noticed I was inhabiting a space with two other small forms. Definitely not something I expected. Especially after being in mostly darkness for what has seemed like forever, and boy was it cramped in here.

There was also the persistent sound of a heartbeat. Pretty freaky, if you ask me, and it took me a day or two to figure out where I was and what exactly was going on. The thought shocked me a bit.

_'What the hell!? I'm a fetus!'_

What probably freaked me out the most was the fact I was_ inside_ someone, and don't twist that into anything dirty you little freaks. You were once in the same place, too! You just don't remember it.

How fortunate of you.

Floating around in liquid for months on end wasn't exactly the ideal pastime, but I soon began to feel safe and almost even comfortable in the small space. The sound of the heartbeat became almost like a lullaby and I could hear muffled voices around me at times. The two other life forms next to me didn't seem to have any where near as much awareness as I did. They went with the flow, occasionally kicking and punching each other and me, much to my displeasure. It didn't help that I was smaller than both of them either.

All too soon, we were forced out of our home. I remember the pulling sensation and intense, almost squeezing force on my body and I tried not to think too hard on the actually process of what was happening.

Gross.

Then, there was light and I was cold and vulnerable, new to this world.

I guess my lungs weren't developed enough or something because I all of sudden found it very hard to breath my first breaths after the cord was cut. I squirmed a bit and I felt my small, weak body being carried away as worried screams met my ears. I assumed it was from my new mother as she freaked out over my condition. Apparently my condition was need for worry.

I panicked.

How cruel would it be to die this soon after being reborn?

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

I struggled to live, to thrive. I tried to force air into my immature lungs.

All of a sudden there was this calming hand on my tiny chest and I could slowly feel myself starting to breathe as some sort of warm, pleasant substance was put on my skin from the nurse's hand. I calmed down a bit and after a few moments I noticed two other distinct crying noises and a voice that seemed to be yelling something incomprehensible.

It sounded worried.

A few minutes later I was wrapped in a warm blanket and placed in some stranger's arms, the previous commotion gone. Voices seemed to coo at me and my new siblings in a language I couldn't understand, but I could feel the pride and happiness in their voice as they spoke. My heart felt glad.

In curiosity, I tried to focus my gaze on the stranger's face, only to realize the entire world was blurry. Through my obscured vision I could tell she had black hair and dark eyes and a wonderful smell filled my senses as she pulled me close, a smile on her face.

My new mother spoke soothing words to us as I slowly succumbed to my exhaustion and fell asleep.

* * *

The next few weeks were an endless repetitive cycle of boredom.

Babies do hardly anything.

My muscles weren't developed enough to do much of anything. My head felt heavy and I could barely hold my head up enough to look around before I had to lay back down. My frustration increased as I realized my triplet sisters were way ahead of me in terms of development, already picking their heads and chests up with ease. I can't even smile at this point.

I managed to come to the conclusion that I was in some kind of Japanese universe and learned a few words and phrases to use. I found out my new name is Mika and my new sister's names were Misa and Miki.

My mother, or okasan as I learned to call her, was a beautiful woman with a fierce personality. She had a strong, yet gentle look held in her deep blue eyes and her raven colored hair contrasted with her pale skin added to her delicate nature, though she was by no means weak. She was very loving and kind to her clan and her children, but I had seen her intense gaze and heard her icy voice that reared their heads when angered. I definitely was not looking forward to that ever being directed at me.

My father was the head of the clan, a gentle man who rarely raised his voice and had an air that commanded respect. Despite his seemingly calm nature, I could tell he was a force to be reckoned with. He could shut people up with a simple look and the calm way he spoke threats struck fear even into the strongest of men. He had brown hair and bright green eyes I liked to look into when he help me and told me stories about our clan at night. For all the reputation he had, he certainly was the most kind, loving person I have came to know, even more so than my previous life's father.

I also had an older brother named Tomo. He was a boy of about 10 years of age with sandy brown hair and bright green eyes like our father. He was a doting older brother, always coming in the stare into our cribs and play with us and he likes to pick us up and talk to us. It was comforting, really. I've always liked the idea of an older brother.

I had an older sister as well, a girl of five years with dark brown hair down to her shoulders and deep eyes like our mother. She had a pretty loud personality and definitely wasn't afraid to say what she was thinking. She didn't pay too much attention to us, always busy playing with other children, but did help our mother a fair share with our _needs_, something I'd rather not think about.

It was kind of awesome having a large family. It fulfilled some familiar desire in my life that I never even knew I longed for.

As my vision improved I noticed that the three of us looked almost exactly alike. My sisters and I were black haired with deep blue eyes, strikingly like our mother and sister. Our identifying traits were our hairstyles. Misa's hair was left down while Miki's was separated into pigtails. I noticed my hair was often in a short ponytail, though I stood out from my sisters irregardless due to my smaller size, something my mother, or okasan tended to fret over.

Life was pleasant. At least until I came to another shocking revelation.

I don't know why I never really noticed it before. I was already two months old and had seen a great deal of our house and even some of the village that we lived in on the outings with my brother and mother. I had even noticed the headbands my parents always wore, though I never really paid attention to what they looked like or what was inscribed on them.

My obliviousness would lead to quite a shock.

Tomo, the eldest of my siblings leaned over my crib one day. He had been gone for a few days, which caused me a bit distress.

_'What kind of place is this that children can not be home for a week and nobody panics!?'_

I attempted a smile as his face appeared over the side of my crib, my tiny hands reaching up to grab his finger in it. Well at least I was until I saw what was splattered on it. My eyes widened in horror as bright red met my eyes. It was around that time that my eyes noticed the sun glimmering off something on Tomo's head.

_'Holy shit!'_

A Konoha headband.

Something that shocked me to the core.

Lots of images of headbands flashed through my mind, stunning me into shocked silence.

_'Naruto. Exams. Academy. Ninjas. Danger. Blood. Bloodbloodbloodbloodbloooooooood.'_

I was a bit disturbed by these confusing thoughts I couldn't explain.

Seeing him come into the house covered in blood wasn't exactly the most normal thing in the world. At least, not where I apparently came from. The sight set off some sort of inner emotional turmoil, which in turn set off some natural reaction in me to just cry.

"I'm sorry! Don't cry! Oh, Kami! What did I_ do_!?" Tomo panicked.

I kind of felt bad for him. I mean it wasn't like he did anything wrong. He just unknowingly scared me.

"Get yourself upstairs and clean up! You're scaring her with all that blood! She's delicate!"

Okasan was a bit scary when she got over protective.

It wasn't that I had a delicate nature, it just wasn't everyday that someone you care about comes home covered in blood. OK, well maybe it is here, but still. That's not something I wanted to think about and the shock of the sudden realization of where I was frightened me.

_'Ninjas kill people. I'll have to kill people! What am I going to do!__?'_

My thoughts scared me. The future scared me.

I knew what kind of place this was, somehow. It struck some chord of familiarity deep down in me. Maybe not the entirety of where I was, but I had some sort of a feeling that something bad was going to happen here. Whether it was to me or those around me, I didn't know, but that was the scary part.

Not knowing.

* * *

**So that was just the preview chapter. I plan to explain more later, but if you have any questions feel free to ask away! I wanted to make it longer, but I felt this was just a good place to stop. ****I hope you enjoyed!**

**I promise to update within the next week or two with a timely update schedule at least every two weeks if not every week! Review, please if you like! Maybe then I'll get some more inspiration! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sacrifice

**MikaUchiha**

**Deja Vu**

**Summary: Do you ever feel like you've been somewhere or seen something before, but just couldn't place it. Somehow, my entire life felt that way. OC Self insert SI Changes a lot of the timeline SPOILERS  
**

**Author's Note: If you haven't already reread chapter 1, you might want to. I changed it around a bit because I realized I made a few mistakes. I'll try to not do that from now on so you don't have to keep rereading stuff. It's just the second half I really changed, so you can skip the whole birth and everything. :)  
Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 2 - Sacrifice**

* * *

Most people don't remember their early childhood very well, and I guess I'm pretty normal in that aspect, but if there's one memory I can't shake, it's the Kyuubi attack.

I was a relatively quiet baby, so when I actually did cry my parents knew something was wrong. I remember feeling something dark lurking in the air nearby, long before anyone actually saw anything. It was a feeling unlike any other, something evil and suffocating.

All I could do was scream.

Okasan rushed to my crib, worry evident in her deep blue eyes. My father's sister, Ama, or obachan as we called her, came in right behind her, her expression mirroring my mother's.

"Mika-chan! What's wrong, little one?" okasan cooed to me as she lifted me into her arms.

I continued to cry, red in the face.

"Maybe she needs some fresh air? I see nothing wrong with her," Aunt Ama murmured as she used her hand to run a diagnostic jutsu over my body.

I felt myself being carried off into the normally peaceful woods surrounding our compound, close to the Konoha border. My screams grew louder as the terror was unleashed and a large fox crashed down and shook the ground beneath our feet.

"Ah!"

The two woman made eye contact before okasan and I were racing home. I had quieted down a bit at this point, tears still streaming down my face as we arrived, and was thrust into Tomo's arms.

"Take all the people in the compound and take them to the clan bunker. Be careful. I love you," Okasan instructed as she hurriedly bent down to kiss me.

She learned down to kiss each of her children on the forehead, Aunt Ama doing the same with Sumi, before they both turned and raced off towards the giant fox in the distance. I saw a large amount of our clan passing by in pursuit and began to panic.

_'Fox. Kyuubi. Ninja. Ninjaninjaninja. Death. Hokage. Death. Deathdeathdeathdeath.'_

Images rapidly fired through my brain and I looked up at the large fox, feeling the sense of danger wash over me. I started to cry out, only to be rocked gently by Tomo.

"Okasan will be back soon. It'll be okay, imouto."

My small hands clutched onto his shirt as my cries quieted down into a whimper. Tomo grabbed onto Mura's hand and began to lead us all to the bunker.

_'Okasan...'_

* * *

There wasn't really much of way for me to see what was going on as I we were whisked away to the underground bunker with the children and other members of the clan who were unable to fight. Tomo rocked me slowly as he tried to calm me down with my other two sisters being held carefully in Mura and Sumi's arms. We were down there in the near darkness forever, it seemed, only candles to provide dim light as the ground shook around us.

I was beginning to understand the true terror most people felt about the tailed beasts.

Some time later, the door to the underground bunker was opened by my father, covered in blood, a solemn look etched on his face. A brief memory of the death of the Fourth Hokage flashed through my mind, causing me a bit of distress that mad made me revert back to my basic nature as I started to cry. I was passed into my father's arms as the line made its way back above ground, Tomo unsure of how to handle me any further.

Falling asleep on the short journey back to the main house, I was awoken by the sound of gentle sobbing.

"It's OK. She...she wouldn't have wanted you to mourn her. Her sacrifice was not in vain."

I recognized okasan's voice, laced with sadness and I got a quick glimmer of who appeared to be Sumi sobbing into her shoulder as I was carried back to my crib. I couldn't understand but a few of the words said and my mind raced, trying to piece it all together.

_'She...sacrifice? Isn't the Hokage a man? Why is Sumi-chan crying?'_

I struggled to hear the conversation from the other room, staining my weak neck muscles to angle my ear better.

"What happened?" Tomo asked, a phrase I could actually understand.

"The Kyuubi attacked. It was let loose by some Uchiha in a mask and we all rushed in to defend the village and help the Hokage. As you know, Kushina-chan was ready to give birth so Ama-chan helped heal her from the sudden expulsion of the Kyuubi. The Hokage knew he would have to seal it away and seeing as his wife was too weak to contain it any longer, he had to seal it in his son, but a seal that strong needed a...sacrifice."

"Where's obasan?" Tomo questioned, looking around the room.

I could feel the heavy silence as both my parents thought about what to say.

"She...she...sacrificed herself. To...to save the H-hokage..." Sumi managed to get out between hiccups.

"She was an excellent fuinjutsu master and she knew that we needed our Hokage, so she sealed the Kyuubi herself to save the village..." Okasan explained.

Words rolled through my head.

_'Kyuubi. Attack. Uchiha. Mask. Hokage. Sacrifice. Obasan. Save. Village. Seal. Gone. Gonegonegonegonegone. Dead.'_

I tried to wrap my brain around it and understand why things happened the way they did.

_'What was that vision of then? Was that was what was _supposed_ to happen...'_

I began to whimper in my crib. Okasan appeared, face heavy with grief as she carefully picked me up and rocked me, bringing me over to the window that I just now noticed was broken.

"She'll be remembered as a hero. It was just the way she wanted to go," Okaasan murmured absentmindedly as the wind blew through the shattered frame.

"One day, my children, you'll understand all of this and what it truly means to have the will of Fire, what it means to be a shinobi..."

I slowly calmed down, tired from the day's events, and drifted off to sleep, my mind calming down and storing away the confusing images. I knew the day would come when this new, confusing power would make sense and come in handy, but at this age it was little more than a burden and frustration. For now, I was normal babe in a normal clan that just so happened to be at the right place at the right time.

But one day, all that would change.

* * *

**If you don't understand exactly what her vision's are, I'll try and explain it more as she grows up. Any other questions would be great if you wanted to shoot me a message! I also need a beta, so feel free to jump on that train. I'd really like some feedback as to what you think.  
**

**Remember, reviews are looooove!**

**They'd also help with better, longer updates. Boy, do I need motivation! ;) **

**Until next time, ****  
**

**~Mika**


End file.
